Knight of Ashes
The Knight of Ashes, once named Luk Tan Chimaeros, is a Freeblade of the Imperial Knights who has been been active across the galaxy in the wake of the Donatos War. Luk Tan Chimaeros was the last son of a disgraced Knight House that turned Renegade and entered into the service of Chaos. After swearing the Freeblade Oath he embarked on a personal quest for vengeance and forgiveness, trying to atone for the betrayal by House Chimaeros of the Emperor and the other Knight Houses of Adrastapol. In hunting the witch -- his own mother -- who had corrupted his House, the Knight of Ashes hoped to earn his redemption and one day return to his homeworld. Whereas most Freeblades seek solitude, the passion of the Knight of Ashes is such that other Freeblades are drawn to him. Together they have formed "the Exiles," a band of misfit Knights hunting for their elusive prey. Guided by the hands of prophecy, the Knight of Ashes and his followers would play an instrumental role in the defeat of WAAAGH! Killfist during the Second Ork War. History The tale of the Knight of Ashes begins in the distant Majestis System, and more specifically on the Knight World of Adrastapol. What began almost as a fairy tale however soon became a story of misery and woe. Luk Tan Chimaeros was born in an era of relative peace. His father, Gerraint Tan Chimaeros, was not only the ruler of House Chimaeros, but also the High King of Adrastapol, a semi-hereditary title which he had won through his great victory over the Orks of WAAAGH! Skarjaw. It was during this conflict -- locally known as the Ork Wars -- that High King Gerraint would encounter his future consort and Luk's mother, Alicia Tan Manticos. She was a scion of House Manticos, a Knight House of noble provenance that had terribly suffered under the Orks' rampage and whose ancestral home had been destroyed. It was in the ruins of her former home that Gerraint Tan Chimaeros encountered the wounded Alicia, then barely more than a girl. As staunch traditionalists, House Manticos' strict laws of succession did not allow for Alicia, as a woman, to claim leadership over House Manticos. The leaderless House was therefor placed under the control of the High King. Since Gerraint and Alicia had fallen in love, none of the other Houses objected when House Manticos was simply absorbed into House Chimaeros. Unable to marry Alicia officially, Gerraint nevertheless openly showed his affection for her and created the title of Royal Consort for her, a position he invested with much authority. Due to her intelligence, Alicia quickly became the High King's chief advisor and a well-liked figure both within and outside House Chimaeros. With the birth of their son, Luk, both Gerraint and Alicia celebrated their newfound joy as a family. Although officially a bastard, High King Gerraint ensured that Luk would be able to carry the Tan Chimaeros name and one day become House Chimaeros' ruler. Even Luk's half-brother, Gerraint's legitimate son with his queen, Gedric Tan Chimaeros, rejoiced at his father's newfound joy. Since the days of the Ork Wars, the lords of House Chimaeros and House Draconis had always been firm friends. To further the friendship between the two Houses and upon Alicia's advice, Luk spend much time with Danial Tan Draconis, the son of Baron Tolwyn Tan Draconis. Being of similar age, the two boys became inseparable friends, marveling at the adventures of Sir Adrastapol, a fictional Knight who served as the embodiment of all the values inherent to the Chivalric Code. Together they and prepared for the day they too would start their training as Squires. Luk's friendship with Danial was so strong that it easily handled their change in status. With the untimely death of Gedric Tan Chimaeros, Luk's father lost the crown of the High King to his friend Tolwyn Tan Draconis since under Adrastapolian law no High King could serve without a legitimate heir. Gerraint was reduced in station to a Baron. With their positions suddenly reversed, the two boys entered adolescence and began their training under the austere gaze and rigorous regime of High King Tolwyn's best Noble, Herald Markos Dar Draconis, a hero of the Ork Wars. Throughout their training, Luk distinguished himself as a capable, if hot-headed fighter. His eagerness and recklessness in a fight were traits that needed to be tempered by restraint and focus. Unfortunately, Markos Dar Draconis' failed his pupil in this manner in a spectacular fashion, as Luk remained a warrior defined by his willingness to rush into a fight. With other tutors drawn from House Chimaeros, Luk rapidly mastered the art of sword fighting and became adept at wielding House Chimaeros' exotic signature weapon, the chimersword. As Luk and Danial grew older, the time came for them to choose an Imperial Knight in their respective Houses' armouries. As a renewed mark of friendship, both of them were drawn to the Knight Errant and the destructive power of its Thermal Cannon and its secondary focus on hand-to-hand combat. Luk successfully bonded with the Throne Mechanicum of the Knight armour known as Sword of Heroes which still loyally serves him to this day. As news reached Adrastapol of a conflict arising on the Industrial World of Donatos Primus, the training of the two young men was accelerated until they were deemed ready to pass the Ritual of Becoming intended to recognise them as fully-fledged Knights. The Birth of the Knight of Ashes As a recently anointed Knight, Luk Tan Chimaeros was selected to accompany the delegation of Adrastapolian Nobles who travelled to Donatos Primus to fight in the Emperor's name in what would later be referred to as the Donatos War but at first was considered a mere uprising. Luk's selection was by no means a sign of privilege, as High King Tolwyn had mobilised over 300 Imperial Knights from all the major Houses of Adrastapol to answer the call of war. While this number might have been seen as excessive, by the time the Imperium called upon the Knights of Adrastapol to act, the vile taint of Chaos had been uncovered on Donatos. Worse yet, the presence of Chaos Space Marines had been confirmed on Donatos Primus. It was the Scribed Blade, a warband of the dreaded Word Bearers Traitor Legion commanded by the bloodthirsty Dark Apostle Varakh'Lorr. The chronicles of the Sage-strategist Sendraghorst record Luk Tan Chimaeros' first engagement as the landing on the Pentakhost Peninsula, one of the few pockets of Imperial resistance remaining on Donatos Primus. Proudly bearing the colours of House Chimaeros, Luk fought in a Lance alongside his childhood friend, Danial Tan Draconis and their tutor, Markos Dar Draconis, slaughtering the Chaos Cultists resisting the remaining Donatosian Planetary Defence Forces. With the Word Bearers mysteriously absent from the fight, the Imperial troops advanced against the enemy, until the followers of the Ruinous Powers were besieged in the planet's mightiest stronghold, the Valle Electrum. However, calamity soon struck -- in the middle of the battle to gain control of the Valle Electrum's outer defences, the Knights of House Chimaeros and House Wyvorn turned their guns upon their fellow Knights. What ought to have been a hard-fought victory quickly turned into a rout for the Loyalists as the Word Bearers emerged from hiding and counterattacked in force. Betrayed and outflanked, High King Tolwyn nevertheless succeeded in turning the rout into a better organised retreat. As the Loyalist Knights desperately sought to escape the deadly ambush, a group of House Draconis Knights stumbled upon Sword of Heroes. While damaged, the Knight Errant piloted by Luk still fought off a second Knight in the livery of House Chimaeros. Without thinking, Danial Tan Draconis surged forwards in Oath of Flame, eager to aid his friend. Together, they quickly defeated Luk's opponent. While Danial never truly believed that Luk had been involved in his father's betrayal, the other Knights, chief amongst them Luk's mentor, Markos Dar Draconis, were reluctant to trust a Chimaeros Knight so quickly. Thanks to the diplomatic efforts of Jennika Tan Draconis, Danial's older sister, Luk's life was spared and he was taken captive as a prisoner of war. During the retreat from the Valle Electrum, Luk witnessed his own father kill High King Tolwyn while he was leading the doomed rearguard which bravely sacrificed itself so that their fellow Knights might live. Having narrowly escaped with their lives, the remaining Knights of the three loyal Houses found a hiding place where they could recover. As the legitimate heir to the throne, Danial Tan Draconis was proclaimed the new High King of Adrastapol to counter the Traitor Gerraint's claim. One of the first actions of the new High King was to counter the accusations of treachery against his friend.Like all the other Loyalists, Luk had been betrayed by the Renegade Knights of Houses Chimaeros and Wyvorn. He had been denied the warding agent that had protected the Traitor Knights from the pernicious scrap-code unleashed by the Word Bearers and that was now wreaking havoc on the Imperial Vox network and the Loyalist Knights' targeting systems. Many remained unconvinced of Luk's innocence, voicing the opinion that Luk might be a spy sent by his father, the usurper, to lead them into a new ambush. While the surviving Knights grudgingly accepted their new lord's judgement, several elders openly distrusted Luk. Now forced to shamefully hide from their enemy, tempers soon flared against Luk, the only House Chimaeros Knight the frustrated Loyalists could readily strike at. The vocal leader of these older Knights, Markos Dar Draconis, the slain king's Herald, challenged Luk Tan Chimaeros to an honour duel. Although it pained him to do so, Luk had no choice to accept and face his former mentor, for the Chivalric Code forbid him from refusing the challenge. Dozens of idle Knights -- most from Houses Minotos and Draconis -- formed a ring around the two contestants. One of them, Sire Vancenz Dar Draconis, had the to go to the High King and warn him about what was unfolding, but even the High King could not stop an honour duel. The two combatants faced off with their blades, though it seemed that Luk Tan Chimaeros was sure to lose against his old master. His opponent used his greater mass to smash through Luk's defences, and Markos repeatedly punched Luk in the face, splitting his lip. One of Markos' lunges scored a glancing hit on Luk's arm, his flaming draconblade scorching his sleeve. Despite an attempt by the High King to appease both combatants, neither would back down. Luk's chimersword met Markos' draconblade repeatedly. Markos' blade Orksbane, a moniker acquired during the bloody Ork Wars, possessed a fierce reputation, as did the man wielding it. While Luk was quicker and more agile on his feet, the sheer strength of Markos' blows sent numbing shocks through his arms every time their blades met. Luk was certain that if the duel went on for long, his opponent's greater strength would prevail. He needed to put an end to the fight, and fast. Pushed back into a corner of the ring, Luk threw himself into a forward roll, passing beneath his opponent's guard. Coming up fast behind Markos, Luk and the Draconis veteran exchanged a flurry of blows. Once again, Markos scored a hit, his downwards sweeps drawing a thin line of blood across Luk's chest. With blood spilled, honour was satisfied, but Markos Dar Draconis continued to press his advantage. Luk stepped back, putting more distance between himself and Orkbane’s flaming edge, grimacing as he did so. Suddenly, the Chimaeros Knight turned one of his backsteps into a graceful pirouette, twisting the handle of his chimersword as he did so. With a clatter, the cables on the inside of the chimersword's blade relaxed, transforming the previously solid object into a whip composed of metal discs. Using his greater reach, Luk's blade wrapped around Marko's swordarm just as the Herald was raising it to block the incoming blow. The Herald roared in pain as the discs bit deep into his flesh, and he let go of Orksbane out of reflex. With a swift flick of the wrist, Luk disarmed his opponent, letting the draconblade clatter to the floor, its blade still ignited. A lesser Knight would have conceded victory at this point, but Markos Dar Draconis was made of sterner stuff. Gritting through the pain, the Herald used his injured hand to hold on to the whip and gave it a hard yank. Clearly surprised, Luk lost his balance and tumbled forward, giving Markos the opportunity to brutally headbutt his former student. The sound of breaking cartilage was heard even over the din of the crowd. A second headbutt sent Luk reeling. The heavier Draconis Knight slammed into his younger opponent, performing a movement perfected by countless generations of brawlers, wrestlers and pit-fighters. Markos sent the Chimaeros Knight crashing to the ground, Luk hitting his head on the floor. The former Herald seized Luk by the front of his bodyglove and repeatedly punched Luk in the face. "Go on, Markos, beat him to death!" yelled one of the attending Draconis Knights, "Show him what Traitors get!" The shout pulled Markos' attention from his opponent. "Dishonour doesn't beget dishonour, Garath", growled Markos. "You know better," the Herald continued before turning his back on Luk and heading to where Orksbane rested on the ground. Markos Dar Draconis retrieved his blade, turned and then walked back to stand over his fallen opponent. "Sorry, lad," said the old warrior, raising his blade, point down for the kill-stroke. As the sword thrust down, Luk rolled to one side, clearly not as out of the fight as he had led Markos to believe. Luk used his right fist to fling some dirt into Markos' eyes, blinding the heavy-set warrior just before Luk kicked out at the Herald's knee, dislocating the joint. The Draconis Knight crashed to the ground with a cry of agony, and sprang to his feet, now standing over Markos. He was bruised and bloodied, but he stood nonetheless. Luk retrieved his sword and positioned himself over his prone opponent. "Stay down, old man!" he spat through broken teeth. Infuriated, Markos managed to stand up by using his sword as a crutch. Both fighters were now bloodied, but neither would back down. The fight resumed, more sluggishly than before. The Herald heavily favoured his uninjured leg, giving Luk the advantage. For the second time, Luk turned his chimersword into a whip, and used it to send Markos crashing to the ground. Markos held up his draconsblade to ward off the follow-up attack, but as he was falling Luk put all his weight into a savage backwards jerk. The coils of the chimersword tensed and Orksbane’s blade snapped in two. With his enemy lying in the dirt, urging him to finish the job, Luk turned his back on his opponent and faced his friend Danial. He rammed his sword into the ground and knelt before him. "High King of Adrastapol, Danial Tan Draconis, hear my vow, I beseech you," he intoned. Danial was silent for a moment before the ritual words came back to him. "I hear your vow, Luk Tan Chimaeros," the king answered. "Tan Chimaeros no longer," continued Luk. "By this vow I renounce that name, and spit upon its dishonour. By this vow, I discard my rights, my titles, my lands and my House. By this vow, I declare myself Freeblade, and ask that you, my king, recognise me as such." "Very well, Luk Kar Chimaeros." replied the High King, "I name thee Freeblade. By what title shall you be known henceforth?" "I will be the Knight of Ashes, my liege. For they are all I have left." "Then so be it," said Danial. In one fluid motion, the High King drew his own draconblade and placed its tip against the kneeling Noble's chest, directly over Luk's heart. "Rise, Luk Kar Chimaeros, once-son of the Traitor Gerraint Tan Chimaeros, now the Knight of Ashes." To Hunt a Witch Having renounced his name and donned the mantle of a Freeblade, Luk was now legally protected from reprisal, for the Chivalric Code forbid any honourable Knight from pursuing another for their previous failings or those of their House as soon as they had taken the Oath and forever expunged their connection to their past. After the duel, Luk was personally selected by the High King to join him in a counterattack against the traitorous Knights of House Chimaeros. Sentries hidden in the ruins around the Loyalists' subterranean hiding place reported spotting a small group of no more than a dozen Renegade Knights. With the numbers on his side, High King Danial wanted to spill some Traitor blood. He took the majority of the survivors, some 30 Imperial Knights, with him. Tracking the enemy Knights by Auspex, the Loyalist contingent followed the Renegade Knights to an abandoned Adeptus Arbites precinct fortress whose menacing black tower pierced the sky just beneath a great cliff. Believing the enemy trapped within, the High King ordered the attack. The vengeful Adrastapolian Nobles easily overcame the sentries and forced an entry through the fortress' thick walls. Nine Renegade Knights were slain on the walls or inside the fortress' courtyard. Within the fortress, the Loyalists' rampage was halted when they discovered three Imperial Knights standing with their backs to the cliff, their auto-pennants lowered as a sign of surrender. At their head stood the Knight Gallant Blade Aggressor, the personal steed of Sire Hectour Dar Manticos, Gerraint's right-hand man. The Gallant had lowered its Reaper Chainsword, but awkwardly held out its Thunderstrike Gauntlet, its fingers half-closed and its palm turned upwards, forming a type of cage. Only when the machine's fingers slowly opened could the Loyalists see who had been trapped within... It was Alicia Kar Manticos, Luk's mother. Despite his Knights urging the High King to take immediate action, Danial recognised that any violent action might well end in the former consort's death. He thus offered to parley with the Knights holding her captive. Their demands came as no surprise to the Loyalist Knights. The Traitors wanted their complete surrender in exchange for the life of the consort. Conflicting emotions raged within Luk's heart, including fear for his mother's life, love and compassion for his friends, hatred for those Knights who resorted to extortion to achieve their goals. On a private Vox channel, the Knight of Ashes tried to reason with his oldest friend, fully understanding that the High King would not and could not give in to such demands. Although Danial offered the three Knights an honorable surrender and the solemn promise that their lives would be spared, their demands were rejected. Abandoning all pretense of fear and helplessness, Alicia Dar Manticos suddenly stood unassisted, ignoring the wind and rain battering her slender form. Sire Hectour opened the digits of his Thunderstrike Gauntlet, freeing her. Yet the consort made no move to escape. Instead she began to speak and impossibly, every Knight in King Danial's party could hear her though she spoke unassisted. "I suppose that was really too much to hope for," she began, "the complete surrender of the new High King and all his Knights, for the life of one consort? Arrogance on my part, I fear..." Taking the time to reassure her son that she was unharmed, Alicia stated in no uncertain terms that she not only knew of Gerraint's intentions to betray the other Adrastapolian Knights, but had even had a hand in the planning of that betrayal. Too numbed by the revelations of his mother, the Knight of Ashes stood passively, trying to come to grips with this new and terrible revelation. Many other Knights felt the same way, except for Grandmarshal Gustev of House Minotos. "Heresy!" roared the old warrior when Alicia openly admitted that she venerated one of the dread Chaos Gods, Tzeentch, rather than the divine Emperor of Mankind. This revelation restored the composure of the gathered Knights. His blood already up, Grandmarshal Gustev charged Blade Aggressor while High King Danial finally gave the order to fire. A chorus of spectral voices suddenly rose from Luk's Throne Mechanicum, the ghosts of his ancestors urging him to act. For once they were unanimous: "Reclaim your honour! Kill the Traitor!" Explosions and searing beams of directed energy engulfed the three enemy Knights, the light so bright that Sword of Heroes’ optic dampers kicked in, dulling the Freeblade's view of the scene. Blinking the filters away, Luk beheld a terrible sight. The three Chimaeros Knights stood unharmed, protected by a dying wall of eldritch, blue flames invoked by Alicia. "Witch!" roared Gustev Tan Minotos as he stormed forwards, correctly identifying the nature of the enemy they now faced. Her beautiful features set in a cold mask, Alicia raised her hand and uttered a series of strange words. A ray of searing blue and purple flames erupted from her outstretched hand, stabbing into the Grandmarshal's Knight. Impossibly, the flames penetrated through Thunderhymn’s Ion Shield and buried themselves deep into the Imperial Knight's armour. Where the flames touched, the Knight underwent a terrible transmutation. Adamantium and plasteel turned to flesh and bone. "Emperor protect me!" cried Gustev over the Vox, moments before his body was absorbed by the now living flesh of Thunderhymn, the Grandmarshal dying with a horrible gurgling sound. Fang-filled mouths opened at random all over the heaving mound of flesh the war machine had become, each one vomiting forth lurid streams of fire. In a spray of blood, the mountain of flesh suddenly birthed rubbery tentacles and spars of bones. Hundreds of eyes of all size and colour opened upon its body before the gargantuan Chaos Spawn fixed its attention upon the Loyalist Knights, its horrific body adopting the likeness of Grandmarshal Gustev's tortured face. This fresh horror finally shook the Knight of Ashes from his lethargy. Fighting down the bile rising from his stomach, Luk aimed his Knight Errant's Thermal Cannon at his mother and fired. The heat ray it unleashed speared towards Alicia, who simply swatted it aside with her sorcerous power. With a final look of betrayal at her son, the witch mouthed a prayer to Tzeentch, and teleported herself and the three Traitor Knights away. As soon as the three Renegade Knights had disappeared, the mighty cliffs towering over the Loyalist Knights' heads shuddered with the sounds of explosions. Thousands of tons of rock came tumbling down as the Loyalisrs realized to their horror their assault had been a trap all along! Several Loyalist perished, crushed by the gigatons of stone and masonry that came crashing at them. One unfortunate Knight of House Minotos was tripped by the creature that had once been Grandmasrshal Gustev, but miraculously both the High King and the Knight of Ashes escaped unharmed, although their Knights had carried away some damage. Victory Through Adversity This second betrayal only served to strengthen the resolve of the Knight of Ashes. With unflinching loyalty, Luk Kar Chimaeros went on to assist High King Danial Tan Draconis and fight alongside him until the victorious conclusion of the Donatos War. Together, the two young Knights famously led the charge of the surviving Adrastapolian Knights against the impressive defences of the Valle Electrum. Fighting shoulder-to-shoulder with the High King, the Knight of Ashes had followed the trace left by his treacherous mother, confronting her and the leader of the Word Bearers, the infamous Dark Apostle Varakh'Lorr as they were both wrestling for control over a large sacrificial beacon whose potential power would have ensured ascension to daemonhood. Although his father, Gerraint Tan Chimaeros, was ultimately slain by another Knight, Luk Kar Chimaeros was able to face his mother. Already weakened by her sorcerous duel against Varakh'Lorr, this time Alicia Kar Manticos felt the blast of Sword of Heroes’ Thermal Cannon. The force of the exothermic ray was strong enough to propel her through a wall, but post-engagement searches failed to unearth her body. Convinced that his mother was still alive, Luk Kar Chimaeros solemnly swore to hunt her down where-ever she had fled to. Burning with the desire to fulfill his quest, the Knight of Ashes could however not refuse his friend when the new High King bid him to return with them to Adrastapol. In the wake of the High King's official coronation, the Knight of Ashes was summoned before the Court, resplendent in his new livery, an ash-grey bodyglove and a simple tabard bearing his new Freeblade-heraldry: a roaring chimera laying on its back, a sword trust through its heart. The Hunt Continues Return to Adrastapol The Exiles Appearance Wargear Sources *''Kingsblade'' (Novel) by Andy Clark *''Knightsblade'' (Novel) by Andy Clark Category:K Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Knights